


Office Shenanigans

by holobandit



Series: Pedro Pascal’s Characters: One-Shots [5]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Creampie, M/M, Office Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holobandit/pseuds/holobandit
Summary: You go to drop off some files for Javier, but he asks you to stay.
Relationships: Javier Peña & Reader, Javier Peña/Reader
Series: Pedro Pascal’s Characters: One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203125
Kudos: 4





	Office Shenanigans

You were taking the elevator up to Javier’s office. You had some fresh intel on one of the many Cali Cartel members. It was late at night; you were sure that you and Javier are the only ones in the U.S Embassy at this point. You were nervous, but you had no reason to be. Javier was your boss; you should feel comfortable around him. You always caught yourself checking Javier out. From his lips down to his bulge, you couldn’t help yourself but look. When ever you came into his office, he would great you with a warm smile. _God_ , that smile made your knees weak. You just wished he would take you home, maybe then you’ll be able to express your feelings towards him.

You stopped at the office door. Your nerves were getting to you. You take a couple of deep breaths before opening the door. Javier was at his desk, nose deep in a file. You close the door behind you. Javier raised his hand as to greet you, not taking his eyes off the file. You were cautious coming up to his desk. You set the file down and slid it to Javier. He raised an eyebrow as he lowered the file that was in his hand. He said your name so softly, as if to not draw up suspicion.

“Intel? This late?” Javier tilted his head as he picked up the new file, “I thought I was the only one here.”

“Had this last file I just had to get done.” You sat down in the chair across from him, “It was a lot of useless info, besides a few pieces.”

“Mhm,” Javier held his chin and traced his finger across it. He looks up with those deep brown eyes, “You seem exhausted.”

“I’m usually asleep by this time, Javier.” You lean back in your chair and exhale.

Javier gets up from his desk and comes to stand besides you. You look up to meet his eyes. Those eyes had lust behind them. Your eyes widen as Javier places his hand on your shoulder and lightly squeezes it.

“Now,” Javier cleared his throat, “I have to ask you, now this is not work related, I’ve caught you looking at me a lot lately. Is there anything wrong?”

You take a sharp inhale, “I-I…um…”

_Shit_. You knew this was going to happen eventually. You didn’t push him back, you wanted this. You wanted to make the first move, but you were terrified. You wanted to leap up and just kiss him, but the silence of not answering his question lingered. You wanted to say it, say that you liked him, but that fear of rejection froze you.

Javier lightly drags his fingers across your shoulder, neck, then grabs your chin making you look at him. Your nails dig into the armrest. Your heartrate is so fast you feel as if it might just explode out of your chest. Javier puts his other hand on your thigh and squeezes. You let out a soft moan.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me,” Javier was inches away from your lips, “You can’t keep your eyes off of me, can you?”

Your voice shook, “I-I…I can’t…”

Javier closes the gap between you two. He was forceful with the kiss, but his lips were soft. His moustache tickled your skin, making a shiver go up your spine. His tongue grazing your bottom lip asking for entry. Your body relaxes as you reach up to hold Javier’s face. You wanted soft kisses, but Javier wasn’t that kind of man. He forced his tongue into your mouth. You were taken aback from the sudden feeling, but you let him have his way with you. You dreamed a softer Javier, but this man liked it rough.

Javier pulled you up by the tie and pushed you against the front of his desk. His hands glided down to your hips, then to your ass. He grabbed handfuls of your ass, causing your back to arch. You moan out his name. This just causes him to kiss you with even more passion, like his life depended on it. He started to kiss along your jaw, then your neck. He left little bites along your neck and soothed them with licks. This drives you up the wall. You didn’t realize it, but you were grinding against Javier’s thigh. Your cock twitched as Javier palmed your bulge.

“Eagar, aren’t you?” Javier whispered in your ear.

Javier bit your earlobe before moving his hands to his belt. He quickly unbuckles and drops his pants to his ankles. You could see his cock pushing up against his boxers, begging to be freed. You drop to your knees and pull down the boxers with a smirk. Javier’s cock springs from his boxers, it’s already leaking precum. You tongue the precum off before placing your lips around his head. You start to bob your head slowly. It drove him crazy. He wanted just to face fuck you, so he grabbed the back of your head. His fingers tangled your hair. He started thrusting, fast and hard. Your eyes began to water. Obscene gagging fills the room. You can already feel the spit build up around your mouth. He moans out your name, causing you to moan. The vibrations from that moan just makes him thrust faster. He eventually starts to slow down and takes his cock out of your mouth. Spit dribbled down your chin. A rope of spit lingers on Javier’s cock, but is quickly disconnected by Javier pumping his cock.

“Take off your pants.” Javier licks his lips.

You obliged and pulled down your pants and boxers in one swift motion. Your cock pops out, head covered in precum. Javier grabs you by the tie and sits you up on the desk. He moves your legs so that they are on his shoulders. He runs his cock around your hole. You let out a long moan as Javier smirks. You beg him to fuck you. He spits on his cock before shoving it in. You let out a yelp as his cock stretches your hole. Javier starts to thrust, going slowly at first. He watched as his cock moved in and out of you. He pulled on your tie again for a fiery kiss. Slaps fill the room. He occasionally stops to spit on his cock but was right back to thrusting. You feel the knot in your stomach begin to grow. He’s hitting your spot every time now. This man is intoxicating. You let out one last moan before you cum. It coats your shirt. Javier isn’t far behind. His thrusting became sloppier as he got close. With one last call of your name, he comes in your hole. Warm, thick ropes filled your hole quickly. As he slowly pulled out, a stream of cum leaked out of your hole and dripped down to the floor. It caused your legs to shake.

Javier lowered your legs. You were both catching your breaths. You two are silent, just looking at each other.

Javier broke the silence, “ _Mi amor_ , you want to come home with me?”

You nod your head, “Yes, please.”


End file.
